


I Just Wanna Hold You.

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives an unexpected call in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Hold You.

**Author's Note:**

> This has some allusions to Kadam but it's Klaine centered. Set after Girls (and Boys) On Film.

“I went on a date with Adam,” the voice on the other side of the phone said.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked.

It was 3 in the morning when his phone started ringing, he awoke from a (rare) peaceful dream to see the face of his ex-boyfriend on his screen in an incoming call. An ex who sounded very drunk.

“I-” _hiccup_ , “I went on a date with Adam.”

Blaine gulped, “are you okay?”

“No,” _hiccup_.

“Is anyone with you?”

 _Hiccup_ , “Rachel and Santana are sleeping inside, I’m in the fire escape.” Kurt said, sniffling. “I went on a date with Adam.”

“You’ve told me already,” Blaine said, annoyed, and rubbed at his face, settling again on his pillows. It wasn’t like he wanted to hear about Kurt’s escapades with other guys at three am, not when he was the reason they weren’t together anymore.

“You don’t understand,” _hiccup_ , “he invited me to watch a movie and then we went to have dinner and-“ a choked sob interrupted Kurt but he went on. “I really wanted to enjoy myself,” _hiccup_ , “but I couldn’t.”

Blaine remained silent.

“I couldn’t because he wasn’t you,” Kurt said with a shaky voice, he sounded at the verge of tears, if he wasn’t crying already. “He-” _hiccup_ , “he didn’t ask his soda without ice and didn’t buy a bag of gummy bears only to eat just the green and red ones.”

“Kurt-”

“He didn’t pull up the armrest to lay his head on my shoulder and I- I- At dinner he didn’t fold his napkin on his thigh and didn’t eat his salad with a fork and a knife and didn’t ask for two slices of cheesecake instead of just one because he knows I don’t like to share.

He didn’t walk me to my door and had to reach on his toes to kiss me. And I hated myself because I kept coming up with ways he would never be like you. Would never come even close.” _Hiccup_.

“Why are you drunk?” Blaine asked, tears were streaming freely down his cheeks but he hoped his voice was steady enough for Kurt to understand. The memory of endless date nights came crashing down on him and he just wanted to focus on something else than his shattering heart.

“I got home,” _hiccup_ , “and there was a bottle of- of- of something in the counter and I drank it,” he said.

“You don’t like alcohol,” Blaine whispered.

“I know,” Kurt answered. “I know, I know, I know, I know,” he kept on repeating the same words and then started sobbing.

Blaine didn’t know what to do. He hated when Kurt cried because he felt powerless and so devoid of hope, watching the strongest person he knew breaking down. He was about to say something when someone called in the background.

“Kurt? Honey, what happened?”

It was Rachel. Blaine stayed where he was.

“Nothing, nothing. I am fine,” Kurt said. It was amazing how he could sound so composed, if tired, when only mere seconds ago he was crying his guts out.

“What are you doing out here? You’re going to get sick! And then I will have to-”

The call disconnected, leaving Blaine with his own frayed emotions and never-ending tears.

He dropped his phone on the nightstand, pulling the covers over his shoulders, he buried his face in the pillow in front of him, clutching it tightly and wishing the last several months hadn’t ever happened.

They never talked about what happened, not even when they got back together. Some things, and some drunken calls, belong in the dark of the night.  


End file.
